Mark
by Summer Memory
Summary: One thing Kidd regrets is that he should have been the one beating those Tenryubito by himself. Law struggles to move on from his past, which he always carries with his mark. KiddLaw. M for things probably not suitable for minor. This is a re-upload since the first was deleted from ffnet because of offensive summary. Thank you :


Firstly, please read with caution, this fic is rated M for things that might be unsettling for some people.

So...um basically, I got this story deleted from ffnet, because the summary contains presumably offensive word. I'm sorry, that's my fault. Thus why I reuploaded this thing again.

Please enjoy your reading :)

.

.

For once, Kidd really didn't know of what to say.

He traced his fingers idly on the man's back, leaving butterfly touches on the crimson red circular mark that printed on the left side of the man's body just below his shoulder blade. There were white scabs and scars crisscrossing on that particular part of the skin and it almost left the red pattern of the mark undistinguishable, but for him, it was a mark he could never forget.

It was the mark of the hoof of soaring dragon, the mark given to those who were enslaved by the Tenryubito. So Kidd's guess had been right afterall.

The supernova with the highest bounty would never forget how ill-mannered and inhuman the Tenryubito treated those bearing this mark, the image he got just from staying for merely three days on Shabondy Archipelago truly showed him that much and it made him ill and want to hurl at the fucked-up society. He might be a pirate who stole and killed and blown places to pieces, but he never did it for money or amusement. In fact, he always had had a good reason for it.

And to think that Trafalgar Law, the one sitting on the floor with his back facing him, one of the Supernova and his current affection; bore the same mark as those ill-treated slaves he'd witnessed in Shabondy Archipelago was enough to make his stomach churn.

It had been just a half hour ago that Law just stormed out from the bar they were visiting with fury, blue light gleaming from inside and heap of body parts scattered throughout the room. The cause was something simple, at first it didn't make sense to the redhead why the darkblue-haired captain threw out his power so recklessly.

They were just getting their drinks when a man in suit suddenly approached their table, he gave a greeting as he seemed to know Law as an old acquaintance. The said captain only titled his head slightly, not remembering any acquaintance by his name or face and the man only laughed.

He gave them a sneer and said, "You're Trafalgar Law, right? It's been a long time. I could never forget those grey eyes of yours, I wish my Master would let me fuck you instead of those filthy bea—"

That was it, until the redhead noticed that Law's pupils dilated into slits as suddenly he stood up and picked his nodachi that rested on his side. In the next span three seconds, the bar was surrounded by blue light and the only living being left was only the two captains.

"Law?" Kidd only raised his eyebrows as he chewed on his carrot, it was so unusual for his fellow Supernova to lose his temper so quickly. It was then that he noticed that Law hands that hold nodachi were shaking and Kidd would never ever forget Law's expression at that time.

"It is ugly, hn?"

Kidd was so lost in thought he didn't realize Law turned his head to him. His eyes had the color of the rain, looking up ever so slightly to meet his crimson ones. The Dark Doctor only smirked weakly at his dumfounded expression and repeated, albeit with much softer voice.

"It is ugly, my Tenryubito's mark. I hate it."

Law could feel the bearer of magnetic power stiffen and he leaned back to Kidd chest, a feeling of insecurity of what the other captain had to say creeping into his mind. It wasn't the first time that Kidd saw the almost destroyed mark on his back, but those previous times they never had a say about it and now he almost regretted losing his temper at someone he didn't even know at the bar thus leading Kidd to demand just what the hell was wrong. Upon reaching Kidd's room, with great reluctance he threw off his yellow and black hoodie, showing his bare back for the redhead to see and link the pieces together.

He didn't think he could bear anymore humiliation.

Kidd remained silent, he moved his hands to circle Law's torso and drew him closer to himself, all the while sucking in a deep breath. It wasn't just ugly, it was terrible.

If there was one thing he was allowed to say about it, it was cruel. Just.. pure cruel.

"How long you were there?" he asked.

There was a pregnant pause before came the hesitant reply, "Five years. Or six, I lost count."

Kidd cursed softly. If it was him, he'd have gone insane before he would ever get the chance to escape. He could feel Law shifted uneasily under him.

"It was horrible." the dark haired male's angered voice reverberated through Kidd's ribs, "I always thought of killing myself, biting my tongue or else, better than having to face tomorrow seeing their ugly faces and hearing their cruel laughter."

Law's body was trembling slightly as the young doctor tried to suppress back unwanted emotions, but the wetness steaming his cheeks betrayed him. He clutched his grips weakly on himself and continued.

"Remember when I went nuts when you drunkenly joked that I was a slut weeks ago? Well, you could say now that a part of it was true. Be happy."

"They fucking raped you?" ignoring the sarcastic remark on the end of Law's sentence, Kidd could feel his blood boil with fury. This wasn't right. This world was fucking insane and unjust, and he felt like going back to Shabondy Archipelago to break the neck of a Tenryubito or two.

"Nope." despite the hollowness in his cracking voice, Law managed to force out a laugh. "They fucking _watched_ me being raped.. by the other slaves. Even made a show of it while drinking blood-red wine. Now that I think about it, that stupid man might used to be one of my 'Master's servants. Fuck, I'll kill them. I'll fucking rip their damned guts and pull their bloody eyes from its sockets and-"

By now, Law was almost trashing against Kidd's firm hold as flashbacks took over his mind, and let out strangled sobs. He was drowned so deep in his own hatred and anger he almost forgot just where and whom he was with. All he could remember was the sick laughter and pairs of eyes watching him being tortured as entertainment. He felt humiliated.

"—crush those throat and breaks those ugly faces… I.. I… It was so humiliating I would give anything to die right there. Shit, I wanted to die so much."

Law's quiet sobs echoed all throughout Kidd's room, and the red-head mentally slapped himself for ever bringing that subject up. He inhaled deeply and drew the still trashing man closer as if he would disappear the second Kidd let him go.

"At the Auction House, when that Mugiwara-ya actually punched that fucking Tenryubito, I was… glad. Although it'd be better if I could beat him into a bloody pulp myself." Law cackled madly as he crawled away from Kidd, blunt nails clawing at his own arms and left red, angry mark behind. It hurt. His head hurt, his chest ached, and the faded scars on his back start burning. He was hurt all over again.

Sometimes memories are just too cruel.

"God, I hate them so much. They are ugly, that mark is ugly, and it makes me ugly also!"

Kidd cursed loudly as he was too late to yank Law's hand from taking the pocketknife resting on the nearest table and slashed it onto his own back, where the almost disoriented skin rested. Red splattered over the dark skin and the floor.

It was like time went flying too fast and the knife was thrown across the room with a loud clatter as Kidd lunged and pinned the younger male under him. This explained how Law got those numerous scars on his back, Kidd thought with a sickening feeling. He'd known since long time ago that the other captain was infamous of his 'unpleasant and merciless nature', but actually seeing him impaling himself without any second of hesitation was just out of the picture.

"Shit, Law. That's just.. you're just.. so fucked up." was all he could say in his daze. Fuck, sometimes, he just hated himself for not being able to say the right thing for moment like this. He was supposed to comfort his lover, to say that it would be okay and it was all in the past and there was nothing to worry about in the present.

But he couldn't, he was just incapable of showing those kinds of feeling because he'd never learned how to 'feel'.

He'd spent his younger age by living a harsh live in the street, having to feed on his own mouth while fending off the bullies and the patrolling marines thus giving him no space for touchy-feely moments for the others. But now, he wished he could feel more, to talk to comfort Law more, to wipe the streaming tears that just refused to stop from those clenched shut eyes.

But he couldn't. It was as if, the second his hand touched that fragile being, of whom he really deeply cared, he'd just hurt him more. Because all the times, his hands were meant to destroy, never to fix. Never to heal.

"See my arms? They just had to print more of that ugly mark on the visible area of my body. As if one on my back wasn't enough to claim me as theirs."

The redhead captain glanced at the mentioned arms and realized that that circular pattern resembled so much of the Tenryubito mark, he immediately understood.

Oh, Eustass 'Captain' Kidd was so going to go back to Shabondy Archipelago and murder every Tenryubito in sight. He would never forgive those Tenryubito, those filthy people who used their self-proclaimed royal bloodline to do horrible things to others. Never.

Who cares about a whole fleet of marines coming after him? He'd known for causing too much trouble in the past, anyway.

"You are not going to cut your own arms, Trafalgar Law." Kidd growled lowly, this time prepared to take action immediately should the man do things that could hurt himself anymore.

The Captain of Heart Pirates shook his head ruefully, "Unfortunately, Kidd, I am not. I need my arms to do my job as a doctor, thank you. I wish I could, though."

Both males breathed slowly as they stared at each other, blood still oozing from the fresh wound on Law's back and it spread all over the floor. There was a long moment of silence passed between them before the brunet opened his mouth to spoke again, "So? Isn't it time for you to throw me away, Eustass-ya?"

"Fuck, Trafalgar! Why the hell would I just throw you away?" Kidd suddenly snarled, fury eyes staring hard at Law's as he quickly snatched the doctor's bloodied hands. The younger man was addressing him with that stupid honorific name again as if he was nothing but a mere stranger to the doctor.

The hollow laughter Law let out didn't amused Kidd the least and the brunet clutched a hand to his chest, to where his heart resided. Tears began to well up on those grey orbs, and he clenched his eyes shut as they slid his cheeks again.

"Because I am a man who bears the hoof of the soaring dragon, the mark to those enslaved by the fucking notorious Tenryubito. I thought you were a lot smarter to figure that out by yourself, Eustass-ya."

"I don't fucking care—"

"You should."

"—and don't you dare telling me of what I should or not, Trafalgar." Kidd finished his line with a spat.

This was wrong.

All of this was so wrong in so many different levels. Before him, Trafalgar Law, the captain of Heart Pirates and one of the Eleven Supernova, was staring up at him with those blank look of him and his body was trembling and he was literally trying to bleed himself to death. If anything, Trafalgar Law was made of cockiness and smugness, flipping others off without even thinking. But there he was, reduced to a living wreck just because of a stupid circular mark.

It slowly drove the redhead crazy.

Law, however, didn't even lift a muscle as Kidd released his grip on him and went to sit up, all the while pulling him into an embrace.

"God, you are so stupid, just look at yourself, Trafalgar Law. You are not ugly, you're never ugly to me and if anything, you are beautiful. I don't care what those dickheads have done to you, it's all in the past now. I will fucking make sure that you will never ever have to go to that place again, you hear me?"

The only answer he received was only a weak nod against his chest.

Perhaps, Kidd was never taught of how to feel and he had been never good at talking nice, sweet words; he wasn't even sure what the word 'love' meant the first time he used it to Law. Perhaps his hands were only meant to destroy all the time. But if there was something he could do for his love, he would do anything and give everything even if it meant having the back of the whole world turned to him. He'd protect Law, no matter what it would take.

"You are here now, with me. And nothing matters anymore."

And nothing really did matter anymore.

.

.

"Kidd, what the hell happened to your face?" Killer said as he stared at the five red slashing mark on the redhead face.

"Shut up. That freaking panda—"

"I am not a freaking panda, I am one fine polar bear!" a high pitched voice hollered from God-knows where.

"-oh, whatever, accused me for impaling their captain and that stupid jerk didn't do a thing to defend me. Bastard.".

.

.

.

So, ahaha, I don't know if it'd be strange to ask for review again, since this story is just a re-upload and all. But if you have have some time to spare, please kindly do!

Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
